


Mistletoe On A Stick

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: An old rp partner of mine has one, Badly, Christmas, Fluff, Like, M/M, Mistletoe on a stick, Modern AU, Pining, Washette - Freeform, a stupid amount of fluff, and highkey failing, he just wants a smooch, lafayette trying to lowkey get a smooch, this is actually a real thing, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: The tags say it all.Formally Father_Time





	

Lafayette was unbelievably excited. He and Alex had found a stupid toy thing at the dollar store earlier that day and Lafayette had quickly bought it for tonight's party. He planned to go around with his phone, taking videos of him holding the mistletoe stick over people's heads.

THEN, he'd use it to get George under it with him. The thing was sort of like a selfie-stick, but with mistletoe on end. It was foolproof. Nothing could go wrong.

Except that he couldn’t seem to get the guy when he wasn’t around others. The first time he tried, George had laughed and kissed Alex. Alex looked ready to faint, hero worship getting the best of him, but gave Lafayette an apologetic look the moment he got over the shock. Lafayette tried not to seem disappointed, but it was killing him. Every time he circled back around and got to George again, it backfired.

He eventually gave up and set the thing on the drink table with a huff. Everyone else was getting to kiss George but him. How was that even fair? He wanted to know what that felt like. He’d been head over heels for the man from the moment they met and everything he did to try and get George’s attention and affection seemed to work out for others or not at all. Lafayette was about ready to give up on the whole thing. Three years of this and it still wasn’t working.

The stick sitting by his hands was pulled away, and someone cleared their throats behind him. Lafayette sighed and turned around. “I’m not doing it anymore, but you’re welcome to go mess with others for—me—oh.”

George was standing there—did he look sheepish? Unholy hell he was sheepish—and holding the mistletoe stick above them. “Um, do you mind?”

Lafayette could kiss the man. Wait, no. He actually could now. Beaming, Lafayette plucked the toy out of George’s hands and set it down on the table behind him. “I don’t mind a bit, sir.” The way George cradled his face made his knees weak. Why was he so gentle? And his smile was so sweet and— Lafayette just wanted this to be more than a silly kiss, but he’d take what he could get.

George’s lips were softer than Lafayette had imagined, gentle in the way that they slid over his own; he was embarrassed to say that he whimpered. Lafayette could feel the smile spreading over George’s lips after the sound slipped out, and too soon it was over. He didn’t want it to end, but when he opened his eyes, George hadn’t gone far and was smiling softly at him. The adoration in his gaze made Lafayette want to drag him into a tight embrace and never let go of him.

George was the first to speak, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Alex beat me over the head when you walked off that last time.” Which is how he knew to find him.

He wanted to scream at himself or squeal. George wanted to kiss him! All of this time? “Then you should have kissed me sooner, idiot.”

George snorted at that and kissed Lafayette again, “Dinner at my place?”

Lafayette nodded, but before he could respond, he heard Alex cheering to their right and whistling. Their other friends had joined in almost immediately, and Lafayette couldn’t stifle the giddy grin on his face. George was having a similar problem, and they pulled back enough to turn their attention to their friends.

“Should uh, we call it a night and leave you two alone for a bit? I mean, you’ve got the whole residential wing, Mr. President.” And if that cheeky smirk on Alex’s face wasn’t enough, even the security detail by the door was smirking.

George looked to Lafayette and slowly smiled. Lafayette, deciding to go with it, raised a brow at the man. The meaning was clear; I’m in if you are. Literally. “That may be wise.”

And that is how Lafayette got his man, and everyone went home happy.


End file.
